Nulliblos
|ailments = |weaknesses = Ice |creator = MonsterHunterFlacko Adopted by ElusiveSeeker}} Nulliblos is a Flying Wyvern. Physiology Nulliblos bears a strong resemblance to Diablos and Monoblos, though it has a few traits that sets it apart from them. The most noticeable difference is that Nulliblos lacks horns entirely. Most of its body is covered in orange armor plating. It sports red petal-shaped plates along its neck frill and a beak-like mouth. It has blunt claws on its wings and feet. It has a clubbed tail similar to that of an Ankylosaurus. Overall, it has a smoother appearance compared to its cousins and is smaller on average. Abilities Nulliblos are adept diggers and can burrow underground and travel through the sand in their desert environment. They can fly using their thick, muscular wings, another trait that separates them from their relatives. Their roar is incredibly loud and is used to stun hunters and predators. Ecology Information Taxonomy *Order: Saurischia *Suborder: Wyvern Feet *Infraorder: Heavy Shell Wyvern *Superfamily: Horn Wyvern *Family: Blos *Species: Nulliblos Habitat Range In the Old World, Nulliblos inhabit the Desert, Dunes, Old Desert, some parts of the Everwood, and the Sandy Plains. In the New World they were recently discovered in the Wildspire Waste. Ecological Niche Like Monoblos and Diablos, Nulliblos is an herbivorous wyvern that primarily eats cacti. Due to its size and power, it is very rarely preyed upon, but it occasionally comes into contact with large predators such as Rathian, Tigrex, Sand Barioth, Nibelsnarf, Tigerstripe Zamtrios, Seregios, Anjanath, and even Elder Dragons such as Teostra and Lunastra. Biological Adaptations Nulliblos has the ability to burrow underground, just like its relatives. It can dig underground at over 50 miles (80 km) per hour, which causes tremors. Nulliblos is known for its sensitivity to high-pitched sounds due to its well-developed sense of hearing. It can also produce the same ear-splitting that can be heard from miles away. Nulliblos lacks any kind of breath attack, but it more than makes up for it with its bone-crushing ramming attacks, courtesy of its powerful legs and rock-hard skull. Its muscular wings also makes it an adept flier and can fly for hours without having to rest. Its thick tail serves as a club for self-defense, capable of breaking rocks, and its hard shell is perfect for protecting Nulliblos from most attacks. Its frill is used mostly for thermoregulation, keeping it cool in its dry, arid environment. It also serves as a form of courtship display. Behavior Nulliblos is nowhere near as aggressive as its relatives and would much rather avoid conflict. However, it can become just as aggressive when confronted by an enemy, and is also very territorial. Males use their frills as a form of courtship display; the larger a male's frill, the better chance he has at attracting a mate. Carves Low Rank High Rank G Rank Equipment Note: Only the finals forms of weapons and armor will be shown. Blademaster Armor Skills: Adrenaline +1, Bludgeoner, Iron Skin, Marathon Runner, Blunt Edge Gunner Armor Skills: Adrenaline +1, Iron Skin, Marathon Runner, Recoil Down +1, Reload Speed -1 Weapons Attacks *'Roar': Nulliblos roars upon first seeing the hunter and whenever it becomes enraged. Deals no damage and requires HG Earplugs to block. *'Bite': Nulliblos turns its head slightly and bites the hunter. Deals a small amount of damage. *'Charge': Nulliblos will lower its head and run towards the hunter, rapidly gaining momentum, and then rams into the hunter headfirst. Deals a large amount of damage. *'Tail Whip': Nulliblos will rotate 180 degrees, whipping the hunter with its tail. Deals a moderate amount of damage. *'Tail Swing': Nulliblos will look back at the hunter and then swing its tail heavily into the ground to the left and then to the right. Deals a moderate amount of damage. *'Burrowing Attack': Nulliblos will tunnel underground into the sand, then come bursting out from beneath the hunter. Deals a large amount of damage. *'Burrowing Charge': Nulliblos will tunnel underground into the sand, then come bursting out to charge at the hunter. Deals a large amount of damage. *'Flying Charge': Nulliblos becomes airborne and flies towards the hunter at high speeds, ramming into them. It will either turn around midair or land and slide to a stop. Deals a large amount of damage. Damage Effectiveness Physical *Head = ★★ *Neck = ★ *Belly = ★★★ *Back = ★ *Wings = ★★ *Legs = ★ *Tail = ★★ *Tail Tip = ★ Elemental *Fire = ✖ *Water = ★ *Thunder = ★★ *Ice = ★★★ *Dragon = ★ *Aether = ★★ *Earth = ✖ *Wind = ★ *Nature = ★ Status Effects *Poison = ★★★ *Sleep = ★★ *Paralysis = ★★ *Blast = ★★ *Stun = ★★ *Blind = ★★ Quests Low Rank (Village) Low Rank (Hub) WIP Low Rank (Event) High Rank (Village) WIP High Rank (Hub) WIP High Rank (Event) WIP G-Rank (Hub) WIP G-Rank (Event) WIP Etymology Nulliblos is a comnination of nulli-, a Latin prefix meaning zero (as Nulliblos has no horns) and -''blos'' (the suffix it shares with its relatives Monoblos and Diablos). Notes *Nulliblos is inspired by hornless ceratopsians such as [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Protoceratops Protosaurus], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Psittacosaurus Psittacosaurus], and [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Yinlong Yinlong]. *Its head, back, and wings can be broken. The tail can be severed. *When low on stamina it will trip after charging. **It will feed on cacti to recover stamina. *Nulliblos's roar requires HG Earplugs to block. Category:Monster Creation Category:Flying Wyvern Category:Large Monster Category:4 Star Level Monster Category:MonsterHunterFlacko Category:ElusiveSeeker